The adventures of Claire and Company
by Thorn1134
Summary: Five friends have to work together to bring a farm back to life. Its too bad that 3 of them are clueless, one is immature, and the other has a rotted city brain.
1. The Beginning

"I'm home..." Claire said, closing the door behind her. She sighed. _I live by myself, so of course there is no repl-_

"HI!!!!!"

"What are you doing here, Jill?"

"You gave me the keys to your house- remember?"

Claire sighed. Day after day she went to work, so it was hard to remember things like that. Same old thing day in and day out (not including how her brunette friend scaring her today). _Might as well just read the paper and go to be- _**CRASH! **The blonde stared at Jill for a moment. "Did you let anyone else in?" Claire asked.

"Just a few." Jill replied calmly. "Only Jack, Jay, and Julie." _What is with her friends and the letter J_, Claire thought.She opened up the newspaper on her desk. _Well, what's going on in the world... ? Huh? what's this?_

Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life?  
For more info, contact: YUOUOUFG

_... Farm..._ "You want to get a farm?" a familiar voice asked. It was Julie- Jill's little sister. She was a teenager but never outgrew short pigtails. "We learned a lot about it in school and Dad used to be a farmer! I can help! Farms cost a lot of money! Ooooh, we can get a pet doggie and a cow and a horse and lots of little PIGGIES! And we can get a-"

"SHUT UP, JULIE!" Jay shouted from the other room. He was around Julie's age but unlike her, he was more intelligent and more mature. Like his big brother Jack, Jay wore a blue cap(backwards), overalls, and a red necktie. He walked out into the room and asked Jill, "How much sugar have you been giving her?"

"Jay, stop yelling at Julie."

"Okay."

"I think Jack likes you." Julie said out of the blue to her older sister.

"What?!"

While her four friends were bickering, Claire was thinking about the farm. Brushing cows... riding horses... puppies...open fields... PUPPIES! "This is it! Something exciting!" Claire thought out loud. "Let's call..."

* * *

"Hello, is this MT Realtor? I'm calling about the farm..." Claire said over the phone while Jill, Jack, Jay and Julie were eavesdropping about 2 feet away. "... it costs that much? Um... hang on a sec." Claire put the phone on the table. "Okay... does anyone here have 20,000 G?" 

The room was silent. "Maybe we can pool the money!" Jay suggested. "I have 200 G."  
"500." Julie said.  
"I have 1,000." said Claire.  
"2,000 G."  
"1,500."  
"14,800 G!"

Everyone stared at Julie. "What? I have 14,800 G." she said. "Its amazing how often people drop spare change without noticing."

And so Claire was able to buy the farm on one condition- They have to share it. All five. I wonder how that's gonna work out...

* * *

_A few days later..._

The five friends stared in shock at what they wasted money on. It was a farm rwith weeds, stones, even bigger stones, stumps and twigs. "At least there's a puppy!" Julie said optimistically. For some strange reason there was one survivor and there was already a perfectly clean doghouse.

A really fat and weird looking man came up and asked, "Hello. Are you tourists?" They all shook their heads at the same time. "MT Realtor said that you could live a refreshing life on the farm?" They all nodded.  
"You five are the new farmers?" he asked. Jask, Jill, Jay, Julie and Claire all nodded again. The fat guy burst into laughter.

"You've been tricked!" he said (actually it was more like "HAHA you HA you've been triHAHAHA tricked!") "It used to be a gorgeous farm but not anymore since the owner passed away. As you can see, noone's been taking care of it. Not many people want to work on the farm now, so they decided to make the advertisement sound more attractive. Every now and then, people who have seen the ad come here. (Claire muttered, "So we're not the only ones who were ripped off") Just as yourselves. But as soon as they see the farm, they get disappointed and leave- just like that! It's been a while since the last one came, though. I see. You believed that cheesy advertisement!" He burst out laughing again.

Now Claire was getting **really angry. **She pulled out a hammer she took from her shed earlier and began to bonk the man on the noggin (serves him right). "Owowow... ouch. Okay, okay, sorry. Please stop hitting me!"

"Okay, I feel a lot better now." Claire said, smiling. But then it turned out that there were two hammers and Jack decided to take the other one. After the man gained conciousness again, everyone smothered him with apologies and Claire explained the situation.

"I see." he said. "You quit your job and moved out of your apartment. That's too bad... Hey, why don't you try and run the farm?"

"YAY!!!!!! Thank you mister!" Julie exclaimed. The man(Thomas who just happened to be the mayor) left them with 100 G each and nothing else other than the dog and, well, the entire deserted farm. Their work began the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The beginning is based on More Friends of Mineral Town. I haven't played the game yet but my friend has. This doesn't take place in any particular game. It's a mix between A Wonderful Life, More Friends of Mineral Town, and Magical Melody. Tell me if I should quit or keep going. In case you can't tell, Julie and Jay(the preteens) are based on the midgets from Magical Melody, Claire is from More Friends of Mineral Town, Jack is from Friends of Mineral Town and Jill is from Another Wonderful Life. Man. This is a long author's note. Also, I couldn't type the SHAPES so I replaced them with letters. 


	2. The Villagers

After getting their tools(Claire's weapon- er- _tool_ of choice was the hammer), Claire, Jack, Jill, Jay, and Julie went outside only to be lectured by the fat moustache guy from yesterday.

"... Any questions?" Thomas asked. Four out of the five new farmers were snoring(Julie was awake because she was up watching television all night watching people pounding rice cakes). After the very annoying mustachioed mayor left, they met Takakura and Zack- the shippers. Zack looked like he just got out of boot camp and Takakura... erm... was that sweat he had on that towel over his neck? Never saw him wash that... ew...

As soon as those guys left, they got straight to business.  
"Alright, so I get the bed." Claire stated as if everyone agreed on that.  
"HEY!!!"

".. alright, so who wants to take care of the animals- er- animal- er- Dribble(the puppy)?" she asked. Julie was was waving her hand as quickly as she can but since she isn't the brightest person, Jill got the job. "Okay, so the weeding and chopping goes to... what? Noone? Okay, so I get the weeding. Now who will plant stuf? Okay, Jay can handle that, I guess. Jack- you'll go look for random stuff we can ship for money! Why? Because I said so. That means that the person who'll manage our money is..." At that moment, Claire realized that Julie was the only option left. "... On second thought, Julie can look for random stuff and Jack will manage our money. That means you get to go shopping! Lucky."

Blah blah blah. _Anyway, _the important thing now is meeting the villagers of Mineral Bud Valley(original name, isn't it?)! Takakura(the guy with the sweaty towel) and Thomas(the mayor) gave the five a tour of Mineral Bud Valley.

First up was Tim, Ruby, and Rock. They ran the inn except for Nami who was being a guest and Rock who only lived there because his parents(Tim and Ruby) own the place. Wow. Tim and Ruby were midgets!

Then there was Galen and Nina. Saibara and his grandson Gray happened to be visiting at the time. Galen was a creepy old dude and Nina was the exact opposite. Wonder how they got married...  
Saibara was the town blacksmith. Really grumpy. Hates his grandson. Hates the new farmers. Gray is depressed and his grandpa's assistant. He stinks at making hammers, according to Celia(who I'll talk about later).

After that, they met up with the owners of what Claire thought was KFC. It turned out to be a chicken farm. There was Popuri(pink hair and talkes fast just like Julie), Rick(overprotective brother with dorky glasses), and Lillia(eh, no insults. Just has more freakish pink hair that can't be natural). Needless to say, Julie and Popuri made friends very quickly.

Next up- the farm! No, not the one they already owned. It was Vesta (fat lady who sure can grow crops and wants Jack to marry Celia) and Barley's(old guy who can't tell the difference between chicken feed and fodder) unnamed farm- home of cows, sheep, and a whole lot of seeds. There are people too, of course. Celia- a simple, down to earth person working for Vesta, and May- 12 year old girl who was abandoned by her mother. Surprisingly optimistic.

"...There's the houses. Bunch of average, ordinary people. Boooooriiiiing. There's a supermarket too but that's only good for groceries and meeting a girl named Karen." Takakura explained. "There's also a ranch. Not a farm. Ranch. There's a difference. Then there's another inn and a cafe. If you get tired and decide to drown your sorrows in wine, there's a winery right next to the church. There's a girl there named Muffy and another named Eve."  
"A girl named Muffy works at the church?"  
"No. I mean the winery. There's also a bunch of other places I'll let you explore."  
"Wait-" Claire interrupted. "So there are two inns, two farms, a ranch, church, winery, a chicken place, a blacksmith, and a whole bunch of houses? And we're supposed to keep track of all that?!"  
"That or you could live in your house and never go outside." Takakura said. "Oh yeah and one more thing- you kind of have another neighbor. But that can wait. So... bye."

After Takakura walked away (it took 20 minutes. He's a slow walker), Julie asked, "Were those elves just now?"


End file.
